


scarlet lipstick

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Can't Orgasm Without Permission, Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat 2020, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Куроо возвращается домой с пар, чтобы получить микро-инсульт.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	scarlet lipstick

Куроо хочет вернуться в прошлое и просто пройти мимо. Проклятая его общительность, они ведь даже с разных годов обучения.

Куроо очень хочет вернуться в прошлое и отказаться. Что за идиотская мысль — снимать квартиру вместе с кем-то.

Он опирается о дверной косяк, резко потеряв опору в жизни, открывает и закрывает рот в попытке выдать что-то членораздельное. Тщетно.

«Он вообще-то нормальный, вполне себе адекватный, и с ним комфортно жить», — скучающим тоном уверял тогда Акааши. Стоило учесть рассказы Бокуто про грешную любовь Акааши к латексу и порке. Эксперт, прости господи, в адекватности.

Нормальный человек и комфортный сосед держится ровно два месяца — и надо бы сделать заметку в записной книжке, а лучше татуировку набить на видном месте большими буквами: «НИКОГДА НЕ ВЕРЬ АКААШИ КЕЙДЖИ».

Куроо, вернувшийся с пар, не скулит из последних сил, когда пытается срастись с дверным косяком, и только чудом не начинает его грызть. Кенма стоит посреди комнаты в черном маленьком платье с белым воротничком и такими же манжетами на коротких рукавах. Длина подола доходит ровно до середины колена, а ноги затянуты в черные гольфы. Волосы распущены, на губах _алая помада_.

— Кенма?.. — Куроо в миллиметре от постыдного скулежа, но все еще хочет пояснений к происходящему светопреставлению.

Кенма выглядит настолько _по-блядски_ , насколько, впрочем, и невинно: отросшие высветленные волосы кончиками мягко касаются плеча, когда он склоняет голову набок и опускает ресницы. Но вот он медленно поднимает руку и флегматично размазывает пальцами с выкрашенными в черный ногтями алую помаду по щеке, чуть ли не до уха.

— _Папочке_ нравится? 

Ровным голосом, как гранитной плитой, Кенма добивает остатки самообладания.

У Куроо, вообще-то, никогда не было дэдди-кинка, но теперь, видимо, есть. Он преодолевает расстояние в два больших шага за долю секунды, подхватывает Кенму под бедра и усаживает на стол, замирая в миллиметре от губ. Кенма усмехается одними глазами и дышит через рот, будто замерев за мгновение до того, как задать вопрос. Поддевает кончиком носа нос Куроо — нахально и насмешливо при внешней невозмутимости. Куроо смотрит в его глаза чернеющей похотью и не целует специально, хотя хочется страшно — испачкаться в этой _блядской_ помаде.

Кенма будто читает мысли, ведет перемазанными в алом пальцами по его шее, наверняка оставляя бледные полосы на смуглой коже. Куроо в долгу не остается — ныряет рукой под ткань платья, сжимает бедро и-

— На тебе нет белья. — Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, но Куроо упрямо не хочет понимать, с кем связался. — Кенма, — он едва выдавливает из себя слова через севшее горло, — я, вообще, не отказался бы от объяснений.

И с самого начала, если можно.

Кенма вздыхает, откидывается назад, опираясь руками о столешницу, и с привычно-скучающим видом поясняет:

— Носить платье без белья — не на шутку заводит.

Куроо в очередной раз ловит крошечный инсульт, но мужественно берет себя в руки.

— Как ты можешь быть таким невозмутимым и горячим одновременно?

Вопрос по своей сути строго риторический, но Кенма разводит руками и легкомысленно пожимает плечами.

Ну вот что за чертенок.

Куроо смещает руку вперед и сжимает вставший член, Кенма хватает ртом воздух, рефлекторно разводит колени. Взгляд плывет, и он наконец лениво усмехается. Дорвался.

Проступающие эмоции на обычно ровном лице завораживают, и Куроо медленно водит рукой вверх-вниз, массирует большим пальцем головку, срывая тихие стоны с его губ. Кенма чуть съезжает по столу ближе к краю, разводит бедра сильнее. Куроо ведет свободной рукой по его ноге, собирая ткань платья складками, принимает кончиками пальцев мягкую дрожь.

— Не знал, что ты любитель переодеваний. — Куроо царапает молочную нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и с удовольствием отмечает, как сбивается дыхание Кенмы.

— Да ты вообще много чего не знаешь, — прикусывает губу и запрокидывает голову.

Кенма подается бедрами вперед, скребет ногтями стол.

— То есть? — Куроо пережимает член у основания, приподнимает бровь.

Кенма громко стонет, болезненно хмурит брови, но все же возвращает на лицо самодовольное выражение.

— Я предложил снимать квартиру вместе, потому что давно заметил, как ты смотришь на меня, — Кенма поясняет тоном «для умственно отсталых». — Но чтобы ты, наконец, раздуплился, пришлось устроить небольшое представление.

И насмешливо дергает бровями.

— Да блядь, — Куроо одним сильным движением сдергивает его со стола, разворачивает и вжимает грудью в поверхность, придерживая за шею.

Нарвался, паршивец.

— Да ладно, брось, слепой бы понял, — Кенма приглушенно смеется, двигает бедрами, пытаясь вжаться в пах Куроо.

Не сказать, что он не положил на Кенму глаз еще с самого начала, просто сквозь перманентную флегматичность не читалось ровным счетом ничего. Куроо даже подозревал его в асексуальности.

Надо же было так ошибиться.

Кенма пытается выкрутиться из железной хватки, вертится и выгибается, Куроо хмыкает, глядя на него, и делает маленький шажок, вжимается через слои одежды пахом в его бедра и-

Подождите-ка. 

— Мать твою, Кенма. Это анальная пробка? Мне не кажется?

Кенма хмыкает довольно и только сильнее жмется. Куроо отступает на шаг, задирает платье до поясницы и… да.

Он медленно ведет рукой от копчика до пробки, Кенма прерывисто выдыхает, уткнувшись лицом в стол. У него дрожат колени и ходят ходуном лопатки под черной тканью, когда Куроо кружит по краям силикона пальцем, по натянутой покрасневшей коже, а свободной рукой задирает платье выше, наклоняется, чтобы оставить дорожку мокрых поцелуев по спине. Кенма по-кошачьи прогибается и уже откровенно стонет. Куроо медленно тянет пробку наружу и тут же вставляет обратно, прокручивает, выбивает из Кенмы жалобный скулеж.

Куроо подталкивает его ближе к столу, чтобы он лег грудью полностью, — ноги уже совсем подкашиваются.

— Надо же, какой чувствительный, — пришло время Куроо издеваться.

Он наклоняется и лижет копчик, вверх по позвоночнику, пока Кенма беспомощно всхлипывает, подается рефлекторно назад.

Наконец наигравшись, Куроо вытаскивает пробку аккуратным плавным движением, вниз по бедру стекает нагревшаяся внутри смазка — тело Кенмы сводит судорогой, он глушит громкий стон, прикусив ребро ладони.

— Ну нет, я хочу тебя слышать, — Куроо наматывает на кулак длинные волосы и несильно дергает на себя, Кенма изгибается под нереальным углом, — ты сам это начал, никаких поблажек, — он шепчет в ухо, убивая остатки разума и самообладания Кенмы, целует в висок.

Куроо выпрямляется, одной рукой неторопливо расстегивает джинсы, пальцами другой — проникает в пульсирующее отверстие, прокручивает, растягивает. Кенма зажимается, голос дрожит, когда он оборачивается резко:

— Ну давай уже, а!

В тишине комнаты звонкий шлепок по заднице кажется в тысячу раз громче. Кенма стонет, возвращается в исходное положение.

Куроо дразнит, водит головкой между ягодиц, приставляет ко входу и, под разочарованный нетерпеливый вздох Кенмы, соскальзывает снова. Он посмеивается, когда Кенма то ли хнычет, то ли проклинает его до седьмого колена — и входит одним резким движением до середины.

Кенма вскрикивает и выгибает лопатки острыми крыльями, Куроо толкается до конца, склоняясь, оставляет на оголенном уголке шеи поцелуй. Кенму колотит крупной дрожью, Куроо выходит почти полностью — и снова, с оглушающим шлепком, входит до основания. Он берет ладонь Кенмы и кладет ему на низ живота, медленно двигаясь внутри.

— Чувствуешь?

— Куро… — Кенма не уверен, _чувствует_ ли он что-то ладонью, но абсолютно точно _чувствует_ каждой своей клеточкой то обжигающее, оглушающее, бьющее по нервам, как по клавишам расстроенного пианино.

Куроо понимает его молчаливую просьбу без пояснений, срывая тормоза. Кенму буквально возит по столу каждым толчком, он даже не стонет — кричит коротко, подхриповато. Куроо — крепко, но аккуратно — держит его за волосы, прогибая в пояснице, разворачивает за подбородок. У Кенмы глаза — бездонные колодцы, зрачки дрожат похотью, Куроо впечатывается в его губы — они нелепо стукаются зубами, — целует, будто последний раз в жизни, и Кенма прикусывает его губу, слегка оттягивает. Куроо чувствует, как смазывается помада, как они оба теперь в этом порочном алом. Кенма улыбается немного безумно — у Куроо от одной этой улыбки нервные окончания скручиваются в узлы внизу живота.

— Не кончай, пока я не разрешу, — Куроо усмехается, прижимается губами к взмокшему виску.

Нежная просьба — императив.

Будь послушным.

Куроо отстраняется, выходит с невозможно пошлым звуком, разбавленным стоном Кенмы, тянет его податливого на пол. Он забрасывает худые ноги себе на талию, царапая короткими ногтями ткань гольфов, и, не давая времени на передышку, толкается снова. Кенму выгибает на полу дугой, когда меняется угол проникновения; Куроо любуется, сжимает пальцы на бледных бедрах до красных пятен.

— Ты такой красивый, — выдыхает с чистым восхищением.

Кенма распахивает глаза, замирает на мгновение, будто застали врасплох непрошенным откровением, но Куроо сжимает пальцы на его члене — и Кенма снова превращается в комок оголенных нервов. Куроо работает рукой в такт ускоряющимся толчкам, наклоняется, когда чувствует пружины внизу живота, и шепчет в ухо горячее:

— Кончишь для меня?

Кенму прошивает оргазмом, он закусывает костяшку указательного пальца и скользит затылком по полу. Куроо откровенно засматривается, а когда в следующее мгновение догоняет его, еле успевает выйти из Кенмы, чтобы не кончить внутрь.

Кенма дышит тяжело, поднимает ладонь над лицом, растирает следы помады между пальцев. Куроо гипнотизирует его вздымающуюся грудь несколько долгих минут в полной прострации.

— Платье мы твое похерили, конечно.

Кенма удивленно моргает, не сводя глаз с пальцев, фыркает коротко в тишине, еще раз, еще — и заходится хорошим таким, теплым смехом, смотрит на Куроо из-под ресниц топленой нежностью:

— Какой же ты все-таки тормоз.


End file.
